It is well known to prepare polyamides of bifunctional carboxy compounds and diamines. Polyamides are advantageously employed in the manufacture of fibers, yarns, fabrics, film, extruded products, coating compositions, electrical insulations, molding compositions, etc.
For a number of years a polyamide, commonly known as Nylon 66, derived from the condensation of adipic acid and hexamethylene diamine has enjoyed commercial success because of its excellent properties. Nylon 6, a closely related polyamide is derived from the self-condensation of epsilon-caprolactam. 1,4-cyclohexane-bis(methylamine) has been incorporated in nylon 6-type polyamides as a modifier; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,627, incorporated herein by reference.
High melting polyamides have been prepared from essentially trans 1,4-cyclohexane-bis(methylamine). As the percentage of cis isomer increases, the melting point decreases; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,994, incorporated herein by reference.
It is well known that as the lengths of the diamine molecule increases, the melting point of the polymer decreases. Available prior art data would lead to the prediction that for a given diacid an increase in the length of the diamine chain by two methylene groups should result in about a 20.degree.C. decrease in melting point of the resulting polyamide.